


Межвидовая конкуренция

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Minor Character Death, Out of Character, Slice of Life, а Боба Фетт ему по мере сил препятствует, страшный Вейдер охотится за джедаями и жестоко их убивает
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Мотивационно-утешательный драббл для  Тайсин. Выздоравливай, кэп!Просто маленький кусочек жизни Вейдера между 3 и 4 эпизодами.
Kudos: 27





	Межвидовая конкуренция

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/gifts).



> Как-то раз на одном из заводов Сиенара...

В последнее время необходимость прятаться, как правило, означала для Вейдера возможность слегка отдохнуть. На мостике флагмана, при инспекции летной Академии или на заседании штаба главнокомандующему нет нужды скрывать свое присутствие. Все и так знают, что он здесь, даже если сами резко против. А вот когда Лорду ситхов приходится затаиться – значит, где-то рядом враг, которого пора застать врасплох.  
Разумеется, он не охотился за каждым выжившим джедаем лично. Во-первых, на ком-то надо и инквизиторов тренировать, во-вторых, у главнокомандующего флотом и без того дел по самый респиратор. Но сегодняшняя цель попортила Вейдеру немало крови. Устроить диверсию на опытовом производстве Сиенара, где только-только начали воссоздавать в металле новую, модифицированную модель истребителя… С точки зрения Вейдера, такое недостойное поведение вполне заслуживало его пристального внимания. К тому же, от Инквизитория джедай в прошлый раз смог уйти. Вейдера это не удивляло: Ларрек Лисирран, рыцарь Ордена, был в свое время известен крупными успехами на уроках маляции у магистра Ранцизиса. Самому Вейдеру практика внушения противнику иллюзии недомогания никогда не давалась, но ее полезность он признавал, особенно с точки зрения тихого и бескровного проникновения. Тут разболелась голова у дежурного офицера, и он отдал приказ о смене караулов на пару минут раньше, там оператор камер безопасности поддался внезапной тошноте и отвел взгляд от экрана… Правда, из-за этого грамотный аналитик мог проследить дорогу рыцаря Лисиррана к месту назначения с точностью до коридора: путь его был отмечен среди экипажа приступами головокружения, метеоризма и иных неприятных явлений. И ведь в прошлый раз даже обученного инквизитора отвлечь смог, гаденыш!  
Вейдеру на маляцию было чхать. Не тому, кто уже два года живет в портативной системе жизнеобеспечения, обращать внимание на какое-то там плохое самочувствие. В конце концов, от необходимости сворачивать Силу в крошечный плотный комок, неощутимый для восприятия, его всегда мутило куда сильнее. Зато можно стоять в технической нише и смотреть, как медленно идет по заводскому коридору человек в просторном рабочем комбинезоне. Ближе… еще ближе… Вейдер перевел респиратор в боевой режим. Что бы там ни шутили армейские остряки насчет зловещего пыхтения, отключать звук дыхания он мог. Просто это редко пригождалось.  
Джедай вздрогнул, взвился прыжком в сторону, выхватывая меч. Вейдер приветственно улыбнулся ему под шлемом и шагнул навстречу.  
Бой обещал не продлиться долго. Соресу против Джем Со слабовато, если ты, конечно, не мастер, а учитывая, что противник с удовольствием игнорирует твое главное оружие… Вейдер смутно помнил, что в мечном бою Лисирран не блистал; сейчас это подтвердилось. Через четыре шага джедай едва уберег рукоять меча от разрезания, еще через два – отскочил, зажимая прожженное до кости запястье. Вейдер неспешно нащупал в его обороне подходящую для финального удара брешь, но еще через шаг резкое ощущение опасности заставило его рывком сместиться вбок. Сзади полыхнул выстрел из чего-то крупнокалиберного, и сверкнувший в воздухе пучок плазмы разорвал противника на две неравные части.  
В первую секунду Вейдер почувствовал изумление. У него нагло отобрали противника! Причем ладно бы героически спасти попытались – так нет же, наоборот. И кто это решил столь экстравагантно покончить с собой?  
Волна Силы прошлась по помещению, засекая неприметную искру жизни под потолком. Неизвестный уже бросил оружие и удирал, с достойной уважения скоростью перемещаясь по потолочным креплениям. Короткий телекинетический удар помог ему спуститься, и Вейдер с легким удивлением увидел невысокую фигуру в мандалорском доспехе. Зеленая броня, Т-образный визор, напоминающий клоновские. Ему помешал обычный охотник за головами?  
Нет уж, такое он с рук спускать не собирался. Попытки отобрать добычу у ситха надо душить в зародыше. Медленно, постепенно, с полным осознанием процесса обеими сторонами.  
\- Прошу прощения, Лорд Вейдер, - прокашлялся наемник. – Но это был мой заказ.  
Вейдер хмыкнул и слегка разжал пальцы. Нет, охотников за головами ему не понять. Лезть на конфликт с раззадоренным дракой ситхом ради каких-то… что там у него в поверхностных мыслях мелькает? Пятидесяти тысяч?  
\- А что делать? – наемник, похоже, отследил вторжение в разум и пожал плечами. – Более денежные заказы на джедаев мне пока не по зубам. И с этим бы не справился, но он удачно отвлекся.  
\- На меня? – Вейдер подавил желание рассмеяться. Вот как отвлекающий фактор его еще не использовали. Нахал. Да, таких бы адмиралов на флот. Быстро соображающих, наглых, не боящихся спорить и готовых отстаивать свое мнение, даже болтаясь в воздухе с форсгрипом на глотке… Мечта. Все же в начале карьеры он немного переборщил с созданием грозного образа.  
\- Гонораром не поделюсь, не надейтесь, - живо среагировал наемник. Вейдер только усмехнулся. Хорош. Боится ведь, да и мизерность шансов на выживание понимает прекрасно. Но спорит, с неподдельным азартом заговаривает зубы и, похоже, готовит к активации какую-то систему брони. Да, хорош, с такими Вейдер давно не сталкивался.  
\- Имя, статус? – разжавшаяся хватка заставила наемника приземлиться, качнуться, удерживаясь на ногах.  
\- Боба Фетт, - бодро отрапортовал тот. – Вольный охотник.  
Фетт? Вейдер смутно припомнил, что у Джанго был сын, они даже сталкивались в войну клонов. Но ему сейчас должно быть около пятнадцати, вряд ли больше. Впрочем, Джанго гонял сына на совесть, а за последние годы случаев поднакопить опыта наверняка находилось немало…  
\- Оставишь контакт для связи, - принял решение Вейдер. – Если мне потребуется уничтожить кого-либо из джедаев, не отрываясь от дел флота, сообщу тебе.  
В конце концов, хороший профессионал лишним не будет.  
\- За джедаев меньше восьмидесяти не беру, - предупредил Фетт. Добавил, кивнув на прожженное выстрелом тело: - И так в этот раз продешевил.  
Вейдер пожал плечами.  
\- Доказательства нанимателю в натуральном виде понесешь?  
\- Зачем? – Фетт усмехнулся под шлемом. – Галактика давно изобрела голосьемку.  
Вейдер представил себе, как на просторах голонета набирает популярность видео «джедай против Лорда Вейдера: неожиданный финал», и коротко сжал руку в кулак.  
\- Все эти технические ухищрения – ничто против мощи Темной Стороны.  
Фетт постучал по пластине шлема, пытаясь оживить перегоревшие датчики, и махнул рукой.  
\- Тогда в натуральном виде. На корабле пересниму.  
Вейдер удовлетворенно кивнул и, развернувшись, пошел прочь по коридору. Стоит еще разобраться со службой безопасности Сиенара. Ухитриться не заметить, как в производственные помещения по очереди забрались джедай-диверсант, охотник за головами и имперский главнокомандующий – это надо уметь.


End file.
